Madworld Anarchy
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: A collection of shorts that follow fellow Anarchist's and their partners as they go about their lives where anarchy reigns in a crazy mad world.
1. What's on your mind?

**This is coming out of nowhere and I highly doubt anybody even remember or even knows what Mad World and Max/Anarchy Reigns is because the games are so underground but Anarchy Reigns is one of my favorite games and is among the best in my collection of games on PS3. To anybody who's ever played Anarchy Reigns knows of the games flaws. If you've played online then you certainly know what I'm talking XD**

**Anyways since there isn't much going on in the community for these games I'd figure I'd show a little love to the game I really have so much fun playing with my friends. This fanfic is a little different from what I usually write, it's really short but are meant to poke fun at everything the game is. The main focus in these shorts is Anarchy Reigns, a spiritual sequel to the original Mad World game on the Wii. I think the jokes and humor in these shorts can only be enjoyed by those who played the games for themselves.**

**Most of the names you'll see on here are actually players who I play the game with. So most people you'll see are or were regular players of the game before bigger titles came up. I actually made these shorts back in 2013 and I just found them so I thought posting them would be a fun idea, again, just to show some love to these games. They don't even have much fan art but eh. I'll give the players pen-names in these shorts so you know who's a player of the game when reading. These names are either just half of their real PSN or their actual PSN names, so just bare with me. Those who have played online before probably know some of these names XD **

**Sonicman/Sawnikman/Sonic (yours truly)**

**Shizz**

**Deezee**

**Fear**

**Neon**

**Aldalome**

**Trebay**

**Munoz**

**Razor**

**Avan**

**Copymask**

**Terry**

**Tiger**

* * *

**-Asylum bar-**

Terry (sitting on a couch): ...

Razor: Hey Terry, what're you doing?

Terry: Just looking.

Razor: Looking?

Terry: Yeah. Just watching the entire Anarchy cast in this bar. They're not talking to each other and they're all just doing their own thing...it's like they're spaced out or something. I wonder what be on their mind when they're just sitting here. Considering their backgrounds they must have something really heavy on their minds.

Jack: (Better see if Avan texted me back...I still don't really know how to work this piece of shit phone...hm, the babe next to me is one fine piece of ass...)

Baron: (This bitch might not be real but she got Ass&Titties! Oh shit, did somebody call me? Oh naw. Anyway, she got Ass&Titties !)

Mathilda: (...How long have I been cleaning this one glass?)

Leo: (Hm. With me, Sasha and Nikolai in the bar I wonder who's protecting civilians. The BPS drones? ...We're terrible.)

Nikolai: (I swore I just read this page...)

Sasha: (Round and round and round and round and round...)

Zero: (I won't even get to be in a sequel...I die in the campaign...man, fuck this kunai! I wish I could just disappear and- oh wait a second.)

Durga: (This gum is fantastic. Fuck. I wish I remember what flavor it was...)

Oinkie: (Nomnomnomnomnomnom!)

Douglas: (What kind of drink is this? I asked for a goddamn sprite)

Rin: (This card? N-No...this one! No...uh, this one?)

Fei: (Why won't she just pick a fucking card!? Ugh!)

Ai: (10 more till I get high score! There's no way I'm losing this!)

Max: ( My stalkers, my stalkers. Even though I said we're through the BPS sticks to me like glue. )

* * *

**See? Really short writing's, not too bad. Maybe a little disappointing but not bad I guess. Most of them will be like this, I found like 5 of these when browsing through my archives on this old site I used to be apart of that supported Anarchy Reigns and its crazy online play. For those who don't know this is based off of the character selection screen for the game where the characters are all just hanging around a bar minding their own business, for anybody who don't know what the heck I'm talking about you can see the video below and try to get an idea of what I mean, just watch each character doing their thing and just add the thoughts I had in their minds into the video:**

** Youtube watch?v=nfzwXgKxJGY**


	2. Deathwatch

Sawnikman: Hey Rin Rin, what're you doing?

Rin: Watching DeathWatch.

Sawnikman: DeathWatch? Weren't you killed on that show?

Rin: What?

Sawnikman: Yeah, I remember seeing you get eaten like a bowl of noodles which is rather ironic when you think about it.

Fei (reading a magazine): Crude Asian stereotypes this early? I can already tell this is going to suck.

Sonic took a seat on the other end of the sofa, joining Rin Rin in watching the violent TV program. It was a special episode, a marathon of the most deadliest sports it had to offer, Deathball. The contestants were Shizz, Deezee, Munoz and Amadias vs Thunderguru, Shadowprince, Dkilla and Rastafar. (Look up Max Salt to see what I mean)

Howard: Greetings, sport fans! It's a beauty of a game here in the Deathball stadium. We have the perfect contestants for those looking for a good laugh. For those joining us my name is Howard "Buckshot" Holmes and beside me is my co-commentator Kreese Kreeley. It's a pretty one sided game tonight, wouldn't you agree?

Kreese: Co-fucking-rrect. I've seen plenty of ass kickings in all my times as a commentator but THIS, by far, has to be funniest . Thunder and his team just can't seem to pull themselves together tonight.

Howard: "Tonight"? Could they ever?

Kreese: Hm...good point. I guess it's just another day for them.

* * *

**Ok, this one is kind of an inside joke between me and a few players. Basically there were these group of jerks my friends Shizz, Deezee and Munoz were playing against in the game on twitch(the players being Thunderguru, Shadowprince, Dkilla and Rastafa**r.) **and they were talking mad trash about the other team, but it isn't the first time it happened this happened like every game me and my friends see these guys and its hilarious when they end up losing. What's better than hanging trash talkers their asses? XD**

**Here's the video in question if anyone's curious how it all went down, this chapter takes place during this, skip to 23:30 and enjoy XD: watch?v=QFNsWuH_xmk  
**


	3. When other people use your main

**How's it feel when other's use a main of mine? Let's pretend the whole community is at some pageant where it's the "most used" or "most popular" character category.**

* * *

Terry: Alright, contestant #1: Sasha Ivanoff!

Sasha steps forward and does a small pose for the crowd before standing back in line. The audience gives a fair applaud. I don't really see many people with Sasha.

Razor (clapping): Yeah! That's right, you've got this Sasha!

Terry: Alright. Now, contestant#2: Bayonetta!

Bayonetta steps forward and does her own little "unique" poses, blowing a kiss to the crowd before stepping back in line with the others. More claps could be hear, a bit more than Sasha.

Deezee (clapping): That's my bitch! We go in and kick everybody ass. No questions asked.

Terry: Contestant #3: Fei Rin!

An immense amount of cheering starts when Fei Rin takes center stage.

Sawnikman (standing and clapping): That's one of my girls! That's one of my mains right there!

Sneaky (clapping in front row): Yeah, that's my main too!

Sawnikman: Hey, Sneaky, kiss my ass! D:

Deezee (clapping in a seat not too far from Sneaky): Yeah, I be with that too occasionally, not everyday but she knows what I want to see!

Sawnikman: Deezee, shut the hell up man...

Copymask (clapping): Yeah man! Best ass I ever played with!

Sawnikman (Sits back down): ...

* * *

**It doesn't really feel like that because nobody belongs to anybody but could you imagine? I do get that way when I lose to other Rins though, it just makes me feel like shit. More shit than I already am. Not just in Anarchy Reigns in any fighting game in general XD**


	4. Nobody cares

**After weeks of training with Rin Rin Sonicman decided to see his fellow anarchist down at the asylum bar which was located in the dive.**

Big Bull: So then I say to her "I was BORN horny!"

Trebay: That's one way to get them interested.

Sawnikman (walking into the bar with Rin Rin): Yo.

Tiger: Hey, it's Sonic.

Shizz: Sonic, where've you been? It's like we haven't seen you around or something.

Sawnikman: Hey guys, I'm back from all my practice with Rin Rin down in Bari Shur! We made real progress!

Deezee: Yeah, ok, whatever. (Continues bar-tending with Mathilda) Nobody really cares.

Sawnikman: Nobody cares? But I worked hard and got a little better with the Rins.

Deezee: Nobody. Cares. Sonic!

Sawnikman: But-

Mostly everybody in the bar: NOBODY CARES!

Ai: You stupid cunt! Shut your fucking mouth! Oh my god! Shut up, shut up! A million times shut up! I'm GOING to kill you, shut up. Nobody cares.

Sawnikman: Aw...

Rin (pats Sawnik's back): You tried.


	5. The meeting

**All you can eat meeting! Asylum bar! A wide spread of food and drinks were spread across the bar counter. How many bars do that? This one apparently.**

Terry: Alright, we should have enough food for everybody who's attending this meeting. I hope they all enjoy because we've got some business to discuss. We'll probably be here all day.

Big Bull [voice]: TERRY!

Terry: What, Bull?

Big Bull [voice]: WHERE'S THE BEEF!?

Terry: Should be right next to the wings man.

Big Bull [voice]: Oh, I see it. Thanks.

[The Rin table]

Fei: Alright, I got us some food.

Ai: Yay!

Rin: Great. I haven't eaten all day.

Sawnikman (grabbing chopsticks): Cool, let's dig in.

Fei (holding a pizza box): Sonic, it's pizza -_-

**[The important table]**

Terry (reading over some papers): Ok, so after eating we're going to discuss the newcomers arrival and go over how to tolerate them and how we can help them better survive out here in this anarchy. The second thing we're going to talk about are the squads and pairings.

Weegee: Hey, has anybody seen Razor? It's like we don't see him anymore.

Munoz: He went off somewhere with Sasha a while ago.

Weegee: God only knows what they're doing , I think it's best we're all here for this. What could be more important?

Munoz: Hiding the pickle in the hair sandwich.

Fear (peaking over to the Rin table): The Rins and Sonic sure have been hanging out a lot lately. I thought they didn't like him.

Deezee: They don't. We made a bet that if Fei and Ai can beat Leo and Sasha they could start being apart of the winning team.(You all played the campaign, you know what happened)

Fear: Oh wow. So I'm guessing-

**[The Rin table]**

Fei: I can't believe we lost the bet and have to hang out with the opposite of the winning team.

Sawnikman (whipping his hands): What an oddly complete summary of your predicament.

**[The important table]**

Munoz: Poor Rins. By the way, what the hell are Neon and Aldalome doing here? We didn't invite them.

Fear: They're just here just to be here.

**[The Alda6PLZ table]**

Zero: Uh...I do not think this is the best time for me to-

Neon: Zero, be cool, you're hanging with us now. (Spinning a bottle on the table) We're the cool kids.

Zero: ...

The bottle pointed toward Aldalome

Aldalome: YAAAY!

Neon: Aldalome, if you're going to be gay about this you can't play.

Aldalome: Oh, sorry.

**Well, you should know what happens next so I'm stopping it here. It's still not finished so I guess a 3rd part will be made. To anybody I offended it's all jokes and fun, shut up, it's a celebration bitches!**


	6. Training day: Anarchy edition

Fear (driving an armored car): So why are you here?

Lvl1: I want to meet people and have good matches with everyone.

Fear: Yeah, but, why are you REALLY here?

Lvl1: ...I want to be ruthless and win a lot of matches.

Fear: There you go! Now if you stick with me you'll make it but you've got to unlearn that bullshit they teach you in those well made multiplayer games cause that shit'll get you killed out here.

Lvl1: I'll do whatever you need me to do.

Fear: Hahaaa, my man. Now how's your salt giving?

Lvl1: Not that good.

Fear: Well then you learn that shit than brotha, cause that shit'll get you killed. These motha fucka's out here be plannin' all types of shit on ya.

-Beer street-

Fear: Yo, Killseeker, you got my stuff?

Killseeker: Yo, Fear check it out! (digging into a stolen crate) I got rockets for yo hands, invisibility cloaks, I got guns for assassinations, electric mines. Yo my shit is tight!

Fear: Yeeeah! That's what I'm talkin' about. Well anyway- *quickly snaps the Killseekers neck and takes the items*

Lvl1: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Fear: Justifiable homicide in the line of duty.

Lvl1: No! That was murder!

Fear: Open your eyes son -_-

Lvl1: That man was your friend! You just killed him like a fly!

Fear: Why was he my friend, huh? Because he knew my name? This nigga sold guns and rockets. The world's a better place without him anyway. Now get your ass back in the car.

Lvl1: No way man. I'm getting reassigned.

Fear: Well you do that! Tell them what I did! I don't give a damn! Cause let me tell you something: Ain't nobody got shit on!

-Tiger/Bull killjoy kills Fear, steals all his points while he was distracted with the lvl1 and wins an apparent game.-

Random ain't it? Just another lesson for the beginner. This made no sense XD


	7. Training day: Anarchy edition 2

**Beer street!**

Terry: Ok kid I've got some business to take care of in a few minutes so I need you to really listen up.

Level1: You've got it .

Terry: Don't call me that. Now welcome to Anarchy Reigns or Max Anarchy, which ever you prefer, now this is a real crazy game. Shit gets real.

Level1: Um, how real?

Terry: Really real. First rule and only rule of Anarchy is: Watch yourself. If you can't watch yourself you're already dead. Pay attention to your surroundings because ANYTHING can turn against you and kill you. I can't tell you how many times I wonder how many people die everyday because of some random plane crazy and not just for our sake because we can respond I mean the unfortunate who be on the plane when it crashes. We got random poisonous air, heavily armed trucks that says "fuck physics", mutants that apparently live underground and a global microwave.

Level1: Oh my...it sounds like everything is against me.

Terry: Now I could tell you all about this crazy world but it'd make you forget about the time I slept with your sister.

Level1: What time when you slept with my sister?

Terry: Exactly bitch. Now look little man, you're still new and I taught you everything you need to know to survive. I gotta go meet up with some friends for a Battle Royale in the abandoned mines so you chill out here and get used to everything.

An armored vehicle apparently came out of nowhere and drove up to Terry. The passenger seat window rolled down and revealed Munoz as the driver. Terry got in the car and the two were ready to pull off! It started to rain.

Level 1: It's raining, now? I don't remember the news saying anything about rain. Oh well. (Jumping happily in a puddle) I love the rain!

The armored vehicle didn't pull off yet. Terry and Munoz watched Level1 dance around happily in the rain.

Munoz: ...He does know that there's an electrical storm about to occur right?

Terry (reading Anarchy Daily): Let the noob learn.


	8. Going away party

**Most Anarchist and their partners have all gathered at the asylum bar for Shizz's going away gathering!**

Terry: Months of playing Anarchy. It was a pleasure getting to play with one of the best anarchists we have here in the community.

Shizz: It's been great playing with all of you. I'm starting to feel a little bad for leaving. Actually, I don't but y'know.

Bull: It's all good big fella! You've earned your horns and have proven yourself worthy of being a part of the brotherhood!

Trebay: Fuckin' right.

Shizz: Thanks Tre, thanks Bull.

Ai: We've got you present!

Shizz: You guys didn't have to get me anything.

Deezee: We all chipped in and got you something we thought you'd like.

Everyone's attention was turned to a covered object in the middle of the bar. Mathilda walked over to the object and removed the cloth off of the object revealing a chocolate statue of Shizz.

Shizz: "The best gift of all is your smiling faces. But thanks for the gift that's mildly racist."

Munoz: Let's not have this last day go to waste. One more day of Anarchy.

Shizz: Yeah. Sounds good. Anybody see Gargoyle?

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Gargoyle was sitting on the bedside in a dark bedroom. The anti-mutant machine looked over to the nightstand and grabbed a lonely picture frame. As it held the frame liquid drops staring to fall upon the photo which was of itself and Shizzlee in a team battle...


End file.
